During the construction and installation of a pipeline, it is necessary to support the interconnected pieces of pipe prior to its insertion into the ground. Up to the present time, a typical pipe support stand comprised a wooden four-legged horse having a strap across the top. The strap defined a groove which was adapted to receive the pipe. The disadvantages of these prior art units resided in their heaviness, propensity to breakage and the limited stackibility of the units.
There existed, therefore, the need for a pipe support stand exhibiting the following characteristics.
lightness in weight; PA1 ability to stack more than 3 or 4 units together such as was the case with the above-described prior art units; PA1 unbreakability; and PA1 stability when in use thus avoiding the possibility of damage to the pipe coating, which would occur when the stand toppled over. PA1 a generally pyramidially shaped modular body formed of plastic, said body further forming a hollow interior, said body further defining an upper generally arcuate recess on its upper surface adapted to receive the tubular member therein, and forming four angled legs at the outer corners thereof and a central rib on each side thereof and said body further having a substantially continuous base forming an outwardly extending lip.